


罪恶之城

by EblesSmith



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:36:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22766377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EblesSmith/pseuds/EblesSmith
Kudos: 2





	罪恶之城

黄昏最后一丝光芒沉入地面，钟声响起了。

青年褐色的短发被汗打湿了，低垂着头，佝偻着身子，但少年通过那扭曲的身影仍旧能辨认得出——反叛者，他们这样叫他。

这地方唯一与“怪物”争斗的人，少年见过他。这样近距离的看下来，对方只比他大一些。

在其他人因为恐惧而逃离时，少年没有，或许他心底也是惧怕着的，但他就是选择留了下来。

少年想接近这个人，试着去安抚他，毕竟对方看上去的确像是在崩溃边缘，像是体内的野兽要挣脱开束缚着它的皮肉。

然而少年还是低估了对方的攻击性。他速度太快，少年都没有反应过来便已经被撞倒在地，肩胛骨、后脑重重地磕在地上，首先是颅内嗡响，疼痛后知后觉。

少年被咬住了，对方的牙齿摩擦着他的颈肩，粗重的喘息就近在耳边。少年更加理解，为什么刚才那些大人孩子们像是被惊起的鸟兽，突然失去了理智，歇斯底里地四散跑开。

他清晰地感受到对方略显尖利的牙隔着薄薄一层皮肤，在动脉上摩挲，好像马上就要合拢牙齿，咬断他的脖子。

但是并没有。

青年的喘息依旧，却开始将身体挤进少年的双腿间，用什么坚挺的东西蹭着他，而那一双冰冷的手钻进他上衣，从胸部抚摸到腰侧。这已经不是性暗示的范畴了，对方简单粗暴地表达出一个讯息，他想和……哦不，是要和他性交。

少年受本能驱使，下意识地推向对方的肩膀，不过这个动作却激怒他了。一直埋头啃咬的人终于和少年对视了，猩红的眼睛，和毫不掩盖的性欲。少年没有看到本应属于对方的反叛者的坚毅。

他失控了。

一切阻碍他动作的东西都被他撕个粉碎——少年的单薄衣物，从上衣到裤子。

身体完全赤裸地展示在对方视线中时，少年感到一阵眩晕。少年在迷蒙间想起了最初，存在于他记忆深处的一些东西。

少年十几年前的记忆是空白的，自记忆伊始，他们——少年和各个年龄段的男女老少——就在这个地方，这地方暗无天日，但有人从牢笼的缝隙间看见了太阳，然后他们知道了，钟响一次是拂晓，钟再响一次就是黄昏。

很快，第一个看见太阳的人被带走再没回来，其他人一个接一个“消失”，没人再记得时间。

到了后来，少年也被带了出去，那时候钟声响了，屋内的人早已熟习，那声音没唤醒任何人，也没人伴着它入眠。

少年终于走出牢笼，入眼的是一片黑暗，目之所及皆是死一般的沉寂，但就在远方，传来了朦胧的、悦耳的声音，那地方有着彻夜的灯火，似乎还有嘈杂的人声，那是孕育原罪的地方。

他们始终走在阴影之中。

少年看到一对男女，以地为床以天为盖，赤裸的肉体交缠在一起，男人的手揉搓着女人的乳房，女人的阴道包裹着男人的阴茎，他们完全沉溺在快感之中。而架着男孩的人却苦行僧似的，身体完全被包裹在厚重繁复的衣裳之中，目不转睛，像是分割现实的裂隙，将男孩与那淫乱一幕彻底分隔。

而青年正是跨过裂隙的人。他来自夜夜笙歌的城中。

或许他就曾过着这样的生活。

少年曾碰到一些人，或是服务于此的，或是被奴役于此的，对青年褒贬不一，又或者……漠不关心。褒奖的在窃窃私语，贬斥的便高谈阔论，更多的人在沉默不语。

但听到最多的是，青年的反抗不过徒劳，最终还是会堕入黑暗。

青年一直控制着那些欲望，但当它们总有一天会像杯中饱和的水，只需要一滴就会满溢。

没人能长久地抗拒欲望，青年已经忍受了太久。

少年第一次见到青年，就是在那灯火通明的地方，极端的恐惧与无上的快感交织的地方。男孩看到了在他之前被带走的那人残破的肢体，被人拖行着，血肉留在地上，狰狞而又惊惧的面孔似乎昭示着他生前究竟遭受了什么。

他们这些被带来的人，一些是为了满足客人们的口腹之欲，而另一些则是……

少年就属于后者。与他同属一类的，有更为年长的，甚至还有更加年幼的。

他的身体经过扩张，却并没有被开发过。这青涩的躯体要交到客人手上，经由客人亲自调教，客人也以此为乐。

只是青年的到来破坏了这一切，少年和其他人趁乱躲了起来，留下那些叫嚣着要告诉主人的被奴役的人们。

少年并没有像青年那般矫健的身手，他无法跟随青年的步伐，但他至少可以做些……力所能及的，而且少年也曾为此而生。那么既然对方需要，少年就为对方解决。

克服了恐惧的本能，少年拥住了对方，双手解开了束缚对方下身的裤子。青年有一瞬间的茫然，却还是被欲望支配，在少年的引导之下将炽热顶进了少年身后的隐秘处。

少年逃了太久，后方已经变得干涩，现在整个人僵硬的像块石头。对方还在往里面挺进。少年尽力张开双腿，以贴合对方的身躯；用手抚弄萎软的性器，好让自己放松，让对方顺利的进入。

青年被欲望支配，没有技巧也没有温存，完全凭着最原始的兽性去寻找更深处。少年抓住了青年的小臂，让自己在顶弄之间保持着自己的稳固。

少年的后穴描绘着青年阴茎的形状，他的身体过与纤瘦，在青年完全抽出与整根没入之间，少年甚至会感到小腹在微微凸起。

终于，青年似乎在混沌中找到了技巧，少年在他耳边呻吟，青年明白了这代表什么。

那地方被性器一次次碾过，或许这样强烈的快感对少年太过，少年红着眼角小声呜咽，性器翘起顶在青年的腹部，随着律动头部渗出的前液在青年身上留下淫靡的痕迹。

青年野兽般的喘息愈加粗重，动作也愈发激烈，少年忍不住将头埋在青年颈侧，试图将令人羞耻的声音变得模糊。

然而肉体拍击的声音和混杂期间的水声在黑夜之中仍然清晰，少年只是紧紧抱住青年，试图将自己嵌在青年怀中。

高潮来临时，像是万物终结，温凉黏腻的液体还留在火热的体内，疲惫与不安瞬间随着冷的空气包围了少年，让他释放出了压抑着的哭声。

青年眼中的迷雾散去变得清明，也终于意识之前所发生的一切。

他将少年拥入怀中，等待着黎明到来时的钟声。

-完-


End file.
